


Sunshine and Cinnamon

by electricalsquid



Series: Sandalwood and Sea Salt [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: And my writing muse was feeling sad and not the best but then this happened, And welp, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Heeeey!, I decided this wouldnt be complete withooout, I dont know if i did him justice though, JACK SPARROW POV, More three am writing, Mostly because some really kind people gave me the best comments i have ever recieved on any fic, this happened, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricalsquid/pseuds/electricalsquid
Summary: He's never noticed how brown her eyes are. A dark chocolate really. Her face is beautiful too. Jack's not much of a poet, because otherwise he's sure he'd have plenty of material to wax poetic about.But in reality, Elizabeth is everything he can't be, everything he won't be, and everything he should be. It doesn't sound like much, but Lizzie is freedom to him.





	Sunshine and Cinnamon

Jack Sparrow could honestly say he never expected to kiss Elizabeth Swann.

But, as everyone well knows, things just happen, though he doubted a person could just happen to begin kissing someone, unless you kissed someone and told them, mid-kiss, that this was something that was happening, aaaand...he's getting off track, because the point he is trying to make to himself is this.

He is kissing Elizabeth and he has no idea how it happened and what he should be doing with his arms. Or lips. Or anything really.

(Not to say Jack Sparrow isn't proficient at kissing. Because he is. He's just out of practice, that's all.)

But it's hard to try and focus when Elizabeth's lush lips are on his own, when soft strands of sun-bleached hair are tickling his face, and when he's being enveloped by her scent, which, by the way, is sunshine, cinnamon and oddly enough, rum, since he was fairly sure she hated the stuff.

Don't ask him how she smells like sunshine, she just does.

When Elizabeth pulls back, Jack mourns the fact that her lips, which he had been appreciating more and more every second, won't be on his and his face tips forward briefly before thinking better of it.

He blinks, elation fading quickly as he realizes that his left hand is chained to the mast of his ship.

Elizabeth looks defiant, and as she tells him she's not sorry, Jack simply takes the time to look at her, to memorize the features of a treasure he was never meant to keep, and the n scoffs internally at himself, wondering if pirates should be this sappy.

He also wishes he knew what she's thinking. He likes to pretend he can read her every move and understand everything about the female creature currently not quite held in his arms.

He doesn't, though. In fact, he's not even sure his Lizzie knows his stare isn't because he hates her.

And now he's thinking of her as his. A mistake, he can assure himself of that.

There is silence, and Jack watches her eyes roam across his face, and so even though he knows she means nothing by it, would never mean anything by it, he is selfish for a moment and does the same.

He's never noticed how brown her eyes are. A dark chocolate really. Her face is beautiful too. Jack's not much of a poet, because otherwise he's sure he'd have plenty of material to wax poetic about.

But in reality, Elizabeth is everything he can't be, everything he won't be, and everything he should be. It doesn't sound like much, but Lizzie is freedom to him.

Which is ironic, seeing as how he's desired freedom and Elizabeth, and when he thinks he has both, Elizabeth chains him to a mast of his ship, the ship he's called freedom.

Jack has been too quiet for too long, he realizes, and he blurts out the first thing he thinks of.

"Pirate."

Though he keeps his face neutral, his eyes crinkle with amusement, affection and sadness, and perhaps maybe even the spark of something he could call love.

But he's Jack Sparrow. He'd know nothing of love.

And if Elizabeth's eyes seem to light up with something he could maybe call affection, if that, he dismisses it as a figment of his over hopeful imagination.

Why ask for something he can't have, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this :D  
> Kudos to feed my muse!


End file.
